


Art Masterpost: Moonlight Dreams

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, old guard BigBang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Art Masterpost: Moonlight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [moonlight dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529411) by [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart). 



so please read her story first, and then I hope you will feel the love I felt when I draw.

I had a great time working on this one,

and I sincerely hope this wolf isn't too puppy-ish.


End file.
